Chosen One
by Immortal-Forever
Summary: My own take on what would happen at the end of 'The Chosen One' last episode of young dracula . It's gradually getting longer, slowly slowly...My first fic so r&r please?
1. Chapter 1

Standing outside and having no clue what he was doing there, Renfield watched the orange camper wind its way down the hill to the town below.

He turned, looking up at the old stone caste looming over him. He had nowhere else to go, so decided after a few minutes of consideration to go and knock and see if he could stay the night. To his surprise no-one answered but the door opened with a creak.

Stepping into the candlelit entrance hall he squinted as his eyes became accustomed to the dim candle light. Hearing nothing, he ventured further in until he came to a set of large oak double doors. He could hear voices.

"Is he…is he dead?" came a male voice.

Renfield took a step back unsure of what to think or do then reconsidered and pressed an ear to the door.

"You will call me…Countess Dracula" he heard a second person say. The voice was female, young and confident.

'Dracula…' he thought. Where had he heard that name before?

Hearing nothing more he was about to go in, but the double doors swung open knocking him backwards into the shadows. He saw a blur of black fly past, then nothing.

Getting to his feet he peered round the door. A boy of about 14 was lying curled up on the floor and next to him was what appeared to be a stuffed dog on wheels.

An older man (in his late thirties Renfield guessed) was crouching down, looking at the boy with tears rolling down his pale cheeks. This wouldn't have shocked Renfield, if there hadn't been a cage of what appeared to be blue light surrounding the kneeling man.

Renfield shuffled silently and nervously round the door and coughed politely. The man looked up.

"Close the doors" the man said, and Renfield did as he was instructed.

"Good. Now Renfield, get me out of this infernal contraption"

Renfield simply looked at the man. 'Who was he?' he thought, 'and how does he know my name?'

"Before I do anything _else_ for you" He began "Who are you?"

The man stood up. He was tall Renfield noted, a little over 6 foot perhaps, with a pale handsome face framed by his long black hair. He was wearing a cape, yellow and black, under which he wore a red and gold military style jacket over a red shirt, then black trousers and a red sash around his waist.

He spoke in a controlled manner, his voice smooth and deep.

"You know who I am you cre…" He trailed off with an expression of sudden realisation on his face. The corners of his mouth gave a slight twitch and his eyes darted briefly to the left before he spoke again.

"Oh…then I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is…" He appeared to think for a moment "Mr Count".

"Well then good evening to you Mr Count" said Renfield with contempt "What do I do?"

"Come here" he commanded, and Renfield knew from his tone that he had to obey. Mr Count proceeded to show Renfield how to deactivate the device containing him, though why Mr Count could not do this himself Renfield did not know.

Once freed, Mr Count sprinted over to the boy and knelt beside him, holding him in his arms.

Having no idea whether he should comfort the man or stay where he was, Renfield shuffled between his left and right feet looking decidedly misplaced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr Count glance up at him, so he shifted his gaze to the opposite end of the room and began to take n his surroundings.

The room was long, and in the centre there stood a large wooden dining table with chairs. To the left of the oak doors he had entered through was an old chaise longue piled high with cushions, and to the left of this was a series of large wooden bookshelves piled high with ancient books.

In that moment, Renfield had what he presumed to be some sort of flashback.

Mr Count and his boy were sitting on chairs in front of him, laughing as the boy pressed a button and a large cream pie came crashing down onto Renfields' head.

It was over as suddenly as it had begun. Taken aback, Renfield staggered and collided with the kneeling Mr Count. The result was instantaneous. Mr Count shot up and in a split second was standing behind Renfield, looming over him with dark red eyes.

"I'm…I'm…" Renfield began, but couldn't finish. There was a look of pure malice in the man's eyes that chilled him to the bone.

"Renfield you, you…" He began with a whisper but Renfield could tell that he was finding it increasingly hard to hold back his anger.

"You are an absolute…" Mr Count's sentence was interrupted by a slight whimper from the boy. In a flash Mr Count was at his side, shaking him gently in an attempt to waken him.

He stirred again, and this time uttered a single word.

"Dad…" came the frail voice.

"I'm here Vladdy" came the reply from Mr Count. So this man was the boy's father Renfield thought. 'Vladdy'…He had heard the name before, and was quite sure that it wasn't a common name for a young boy.

"Renfield, I never thought I'd say this, but you are an absolute genius!" said Mr Count. His previous anger had clearly been replaced with hope and joy.

"Thank-you master" Renfield replies, then clapped his hands over his mouth after realising what he had said. Why had he just called this man 'Master'? The Count didn't pay any attention to this, oddly. If it were Renfield, he would be quite disturbed by being called 'Master' by a complete stranger.

The boys eyes snapped open, as red as Mr Count's had been only a minute before. Sitting bolt upright he looked around, surveying his surroundings then stopped, looked to his left, and dived into the waiting arms of his father.

Their embrace lasted several minutes and they were so tightly stuck together they may have been one person. They broke apart, and having regained his strength a little the boy turned his gaze to Renfield.


	2. Chapter 2

He was trapped. Having no way of escaping now that Vlad had sent the breathers away, Count Dracula knelt on the floor, put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

His daughter had disobeyed and abandoned him, he didn't know whether his only son was dead or alive, and he was stuck in this damned cage.

Ingrid had left the room in a rage, vowing to avenge her boyfriend's death and paint the town of Stokely red with blood.

He was about to close the heavy oak doors with a click of his fingers when he heard a faint cough. Looking up he saw Renfield standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Close the doors" The Count instructed, and Renfield did as he was asked. What was this idiot doing back here? He dismissed his thought and instructed Renfield to release him.

He waited patiently for a few seconds while Renfield took in what he had said. 'He's even slower than usual' thought the Count as Renfield stared at him, open mouthed.

"Before I do anything _else_ for you" Renfield said finally "Who are you?"

The Count looked at Renfield and rolled his eyes.

"You know who I am you cre…" He trailed off, realising that only a few minutes before, his son, the chosen one, had wiped clean all memory of vampires from the breathers present. This included the Counts faithful (if moronic) manservant. He clearly couldn't remember that he was addressing his former master.

The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes darted to the left before he spoke.

"Oh…then I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is…" he stopped momentarily. Did Vlad want him to reveal himself to Renfield again? Or had he wanted Renfields memory of vampires gone for a reason? The Count chose the latter option and continued.

"…Mr Count." He lied.

"Well then good evening to you Mr Count" Renfield said. The Count detected a fair bit of contempt in his voice. "What do I do?"

The Count motioned to Renfield to come over to him in his cage. He pointed out the circular device on the floor from which the cage had come.

"I don't know how to turn it off exactly, considering I can't _touch_ it. So just stomp on it a bit. Destroy it." said the Count.

Renfield did as he was told and the Count watched with delight as the thick round disk was smashed by Renfield.

Surprisingly he was glad to have Renfield back, not that he would ever admit that within earshot of anyone. In the past he had loathed Renfield and only tolerated him because he knew the secret of the Dracula family, but he did have his uses.

Finally after much grunting and perspiration on the part of Renfield the Count was free, and he ran straight to Vlad's side.

Kneeling beside his son, the Count scooped him up in his arms and held on tight. He felt for the slightest breath from the boy's mouth against his cheek and, finding none, lowered his head and fought back tears. He glanced up at Renfield and rolled his eyes. The idiot was standing there staring at him and Vlad with his mouth wide open. Renfield caught the Count's eye and shifted his gaze away bashfully.

Looking back down at Vlad the Count checked for a pulse. Even if he didn't manage to find one he still couldn't be certain that the boy was truly dead.

If he had no pulse it could mean one of two things. Either he had transformed early and was now a fully capable, fully fledged vampire like his father, or he was dead, never to wake again. On the other hand if he _did_ have a pulse, he was back to being normal Vlad. No vampire powers until he was 16.

There was no pulse.

Without warning Renfield collided with Vlad and the Count, knocking them to the floor in a heap. In a split second the Count was upright and standing behind Renfield.

He could feel his eyes changing colour; a deep dark red, the colour of blood.

Glaring down at Renfield he started to speak. At first quietly, then growing louder as he struggled to contain his growing anger.

"Renfield you…you…" He began. He was struggling to find words for the intense hatred and loathing he felt for Renfield.

"Renfield you are an absolute…" His sentence was cut short as he heard the tiniest whimper from Vlad.

As quickly as he had stood up, he was back on the floor again, kneeling beside Vlad and shaking him gently to try to wake him up. Vlad stirred again and this time uttered a single word.

"Dad…" he whispered.

"I'm here Vladdy" The Count replied, relieved to hear his sons voice once again. The fact that Vlad was awake, despite having no pulse could mean only one thing; he was now a true vampire.

The Count turned to Renfield, all of his previous anger having left him.

"Renfield you are an absolute _genius!_" He cried. He was about to hug him and decided against it. After all he was the Prince of Darkness, and displaying outward signs of affection, particularly hugging, wasn't something he tried to do often.

"Thank-you Master" came the reply from Renfield, who clapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Clearly he hadn't forgotten everything about his previous employ with the Dracula's.

Looking back down at Vlad, the Count saw his eyes snap open; they were the colour his own had been only a few minutes before. Blood red.

Vlad sat bolt upright and looked around the room before diving into the Count's waiting arms. When they finally parted the first words Vlad spoke were not to the Count, his father, but to Renfield.


	3. Chapter 3

"W hat are you doing back here?" Vlad asked grouchily "I thought I'd told you lot to clear off." Renfield just looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" said Renfield, utterly confused by the situation "I don't even _know_ you"

Vlad pulled his dad to one side, out of earshot of Renfield.

"D'you think it may have worked a little _too_ well" he began "You know…the memory thing?"

"Hmm. I suppose you could be right; he didn't seem to remember me at all"

"Dad…" said Vlad, sounding concerned "Who did you say you were?"

"I told him I was Mr Count. That's who everyone else in this town thinks I am. I didn't know whether you'd want him to know the truth or not" replied the Count.

"Good" Said Vlad. That was a relief for starters. The less Renfield knew about the whole situation the better.

Turning back to Renfield, Vlad was a little more at ease with the situation.

"I'm Vlad" said Vlad "And you're Renfield, right?"

This was intended to startle Renfield, and it worked well. Before Renfield had a chance to say anything, Vlad continued.

"You used to work for us…remember?"

"Uuuh…" Renfield said in that familiar tone of voice "No" he finished.

"Well you did. And I'm going to offer you your job back, if you want it?"

Again, Renfield was shocked.

"I only came here to ask if I could stay the night, and..."

"Stop rambling." The Count interjected, growling "Do you want a job or not?"

"I…Well yes, I suppose I -"

"Good" interrupted the Count "You can start now. Clean up this mess" He said with a laugh.

Vlad shot his dad a look, but said nothing more.

"What do you mean clean up?" Renfield protested, but the Count looked at him in warning so he shut up.

"Now Vladdy…How do you feel?"

"I feel…good, considering." Vlad answered.

"That's not what I meant" said the Count harshly. He realised his mistake in his tone of voice and softened it. "I meant…do you feel different? I saw how quickly you sat up..."

"Oh" said Vlad, it suddenly dawning on him what his father had meant.

"Well, I guess so…but let's see." Vlad waited until Renfield was out of the room and half-crouched, as if waiting to begin a race. He concentrated, then ran. In a second he was sitting on the Count's throne, leg hooked over the arm with a fangy grin on his face.

Realising the Count probably wouldn't be too impressed with the invasion of his throne he stood up and walked back over to his Dad's side.

"Well done Vladdy" said the Count, clapping a hand on Vlad's shoulder. "I knew you'd make a great vampire someday."

Still grinning, Vlad looked at his dad, then at the door where Renfield was standing with his mouth open and a look of shock on his face.

The Count sprang into action, closing the doors with a wave of his fingers, and then flying over to grab Renfield before he could go anywhere.

"I knew it" Renfield was babbling "I knew it. When I heard that girl say the name Dracula…and, and the boy, Vladimir." He was speaking quickly and barely pausing for breath. "And now you…" He said, looking at the Count "You said he's a vampire…and you're not really Mr Count are you? You're Count Dracula. I remember now, yes" He finished, and fainted onto the Count.

The Count looked down at Renfield and grimaced. Without a second thought he dropped Renfield unceremoniously onto the floor.

Brushing his hands together as if ridding them of dirt, the Count looked over to Vlad.

"What do we do with him now? He knows our secret…again." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he finished the sentence.

"Stick him in the crypt; we'll decide what to do with him later. Right now, I want to know where Ingrid is. She must be pretty cut up about Will" Vlad said, genuinely concerned.

"Pretty cut up isn't the half of it…She blames you for what happened, I don't think you should see her." Began the Count "You didn't see her after everyone left"

Vlad looked worried "What was she doing?"

The Count mimicked Ingrid's voice "_You will call me Countess Dracula_" He paused and sighed "She plans to paint Stokely red with blood, a plan I would normally go along with, if it wasn't to avenge the death of Will. Oh, and like I said, she blames you for everything. She can't even inherit the title, the stupid girl"

"She's really got to you hasn't she? I think I'll go and talk to her. Know where she is?"

"Why should I know…why should I care?" He turned away and muttered to himself "She should be dropped into a pit of stakes for this betrayal"

Sighing at his father's lack of compassion, Vlad went to look round the castle for his sister. He picked up Renfield on his way out; he'd drop Renfield off at the crypt when he got there in his hunt for Ingrid.

Even if she _did_ blame him for everything, he could talk her round. Afterall, he _was_ the new Grand High Vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Having dropped Renfield off in the Crypt, Vlad decided it would be best to search the castle from the bottom, considering he was already there. Climbing the whitewashed stone steps out of the Crypt, Vlad listened carefully, past the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls until he could hear every tiny sound being made in the castle. He found, much to his amazement, that when he listened carefully he could hear the sound of Renfields heartbeat. As this was the only possible heartbeat that could be present in the castle, he was sure it was Renfield and tried not to concentrate too much on it, knowing that soon he would become hungry and Renfield was the last person on earth from whom he would want to feed.

Listening more intently and blocking out his own thoughts, Vlad heard, or _thought_ he heard a faint sobbing coming from somewhere above his head. He began to move faster, knowing that if he delayed for even a second his chance of calming Ingrid down and making her see sense would be gone forever.

After a period he re-entered the throne room and looked around, looking for any traces of Ingrid's presence. He _did_ notice that someone had swept up Will's dust from the floor. Knowing that it could not possibly be his father, he assumed that either Ingrid or Renfield had removed Will's dust. If it was Ingrid, he assumed she would have taken it to their room, and if it had been Renfield, the small pile that used to be Will would now be in the bin. Hoping for the best he made his way up to Ingrid's room and listened quietly outside the door.

"I know you're out there, Weasel" Ingrid shouted from inside the room "Come in, not that you'd wait for an invitation anyway" she finished, obviously angry and annoyed.

Vlad opened the door timidly and saw Ingrid lying inside her coffin, her arms draped over the side and head in her hands. She lifted her head. Vlad could see her red eyes and tearstained cheeks in the dim candlelight, and the freshly placed jar in the only other coffin in the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was inside.

"I…I'm sorry" He began, his voice shaking "About what happened to Will" He shook his head and lowered his chin to his chest.

"Not as sorry as I am" Replied Ingrid, her voice wavering as she struggled to hide her emotion.

"But don't you think slaughtering a village is a little…melodramatic?" Vlad said, knowing that he was treading on _very_ thin ice right now.

"Oh I don't think so. What you seem to be failing to understand is that this is your entire fault, little brother. If you weren't always daddy's favourite child, I could have had it all. None of this would've happened and Will wouldn't be dead…" She trailed off, openly giving in to the sobs that wracked her body.

Vlad moved towards her cautiously and moved to put an arm round her shoulder.

Ingrid felt his touch on her shoulder and the effect was instantaneous, like a lit match to petrol. She spun round, fangs bared and claws out.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me Vlad" She yelled.

Her outstretched hand flew to Vlad's face, hitting him hard. Her long fingernails raked down his left cheek leaving four bright red gashes. Vlad reeled backwards clutching his face. After a few seconds he withdrew his hand, now dripping with scarlet blood and stared at his sister. He never thought she actually had it in her to lash out like that. Granted she had threatened him with violence many times, but she had never followed through. Now this blow had come without so much as a single word of warning.

He gaped at Ingrid, staring right into her eyes trying to see what _exactly_ she was feeling at this moment. As it happened he didn't need to think about it for very long.

"Vlad" Ingrid gasped, clearly appalled with herself "I….I'm so sorry. I didn't…I wouldn't ever -" She spluttered and hung her head once again; big fat tears of shame flowing fast down her cheeks.

"Ingrid…" Vlad began to cry now too, and he sank to the floor leaning on his sister's coffin for support.

Ingrid pulled herself together and looked down at her little brother on the floor. How could she have let herself be pulled so far down into evil that she could do this? If this was what being a true vampire was, she didn't want it anymore. But then, she thought, even her Dad the famed Count Dracula, was not that heartless.

"Vlad, I'm sorry. You know I…You know I'd never intentionally hurt you. No matter how much I say I hate you sometimes, you're still…my baby brother, and I love you." She was practically pleading now, something that Vlad, who had by this time sat up, had never seen in Ingrid before. "I'm sorry. I was still mad at Will's death and…I know it's not your fault, I guess I just….wanted someone to blame." She finished, somewhat lamely.

"It's OK Ingrid, I understand" He paused, trying to think of something else to say; something that would help bring back the old Ingrid. He didn't like the sensitive side of his sister much. "Um…D'you want me to fetch Dad, now you've calmed down a little..?" He hoped this would work; the Count would want to see Ingrid as little as she would want to see him. At least, that was the plan.

"Erm…" She thought for a while, and Vlad could see a flash of hatred in her eyes. He thought the sharp 'NO' would come soon, but the red gleam in her eyes faded and was replaced by a softer look. "Yeah, I…I want to speak to him." She said, turning towards the door "If he doesn't want to stake me first..." she muttered to herself.

Vlad wandered off in search of the Count, leaving Ingrid alone to think for a while. Knowing the Count he was probably in his study with a goblet of blood, and if he could persuade his Dad to talk to Ingrid, then perhaps everything would be back to normal. Afterall, Renfield was back, and Ingrid was seemingly back to her old self, having realised, he hoped, that being an evil bloodthirsty vampire wasn't all it is cracked up to be.

* * *

I know it's been a while coming, but i've got two weeks free now to write more squee


End file.
